


Tibio

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [35]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, RanTober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] nota, considerando que está demasiado sobrio para enfrentar esa situación, que a pesar del ligero tono de histeria en su voz [...] no luce ni remotamente arrepentido [...]
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: RanTober [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283





	Tibio

**Author's Note:**

> Les traigo el día 5 con un poquito de retraso, pero lo importante es que aquí está
> 
> Día 5 - Tibio
> 
> Portada del capítulo 1 (¿o el 2) de la temporada 4
> 
> Advertencia: Se podría considerar una ligera variacion del canon, pero es canon la existencia de varias líneas de tiempo así que consideren esto una línea de tiempo más

**Tibio**

Eliot se siente absoluta y completamente drenado, como si su cuerpo hubiera estado bajo alguna clase de hechizo del que no era consciente y al ser liberado toda su energía fue arrancada con el hechizo; en retrospectiva siente que, si estaba bajo un hechizo desde el momento en que conoció a Mike, pero no tiene forma de probarlo ni cabeza para pensar en ello. Frota sus dedos contra sus sienes pensando vagamente en dónde podría estar Quentin, desde el ataque fallido por parte de Mike con esa extraña daga y la carrera por mantener a Penny con vida no lo había visto.

Pensándolo un poco mejor, le había preocupado más saber que Quentin estaba bien y sin un rasguño que el hecho de que su, hasta ese momento, novio casi lo mata; raro. Cualquiera pensaría que estaría devastado al saber que su exnovio era un potencial asesino cuando en realidad le da lo mismo; sacude la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos poniéndose en pie para prepararse un trago antes de usar un hechizo de rastreo y localizar a Quentin cuando la puerta de la Cabaña se abre y el joven en cuestión entra.

—¡Q! Estaba empezando a pensar que… —la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al verlo entrar se desvanece de sus labios cuando Quentin se acerca a él parándose bajo la luz del candelabro de la sala y tiene una vista mejor de él. —¿Qué demonios…? ¿Quentin? ¿estás bien?

Quentin simplemente lo observa sin decir una palabra, sus manos y parte de su ropa cubierta por completo de sangre. Eliot se acerca a él rápidamente preocupado de que estuviera realmente lastimado y haya mentido solo para que se concentraran en Penny; una vez frente a él alza sus manos empezando a revisarlo notando también sangre en sus mejillas y su cabello. Quentin simplemente se limita a mirarlo sin realmente hacerlo, sus ojos posados en algún lugar por encima de su hombro, sin embargo, contrario a lo que sucedió cuando fueron atacados por la Bestia parece completamente en calma.

—Q ¿qué paso? —pregunta una vez está seguro de que la sangre no es de él, pero al mismo tiempo su mente da vueltas una y otra vez en el hecho de que la sangre _no es suya._

—Maté a Mike —Quentin parpadea y lo mira finalmente, el brillo volviendo a sus ojos que se llenan de lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo—.El maté a Mike.

—¿Qué? —Eliot toma sus manos con fuerza ignorando que se está manchando con la sangre que aún se siente tibia, sus ojos bajan a sus manos unidas por un segundo sintiendo su estómago revolverse porque el hecho de que aún estuviera tibia significaba que era muy, muy reciente.

—Maté a Mike. Fui a… fui al calabozo donde Fogg lo encerró; aún tenía la daga… la daga que usó en Penny y yo solo… lo maté —Quentin deja escapar una pequeña carcajada retrocediendo unos pasos soltando sus manos y pasándola por su cabello.

Eliot nota, considerando que está demasiado sobrio para enfrentar esa situación, que a pesar del ligero tono de histeria en su voz Quentin no luce ni remotamente arrepentido, ni siquiera tiembla por la realización de haber cometido un crimen. Es como sí, a pesar de estar a punto de un ataque de pánico, supiera que lo hubiera hecho a propósito y eso lo hace palidecer.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Q? —pregunta con suavidad acercándose a él con las manos alzadas, como si se tratara de un animal salvaje a punto de atacar que debe calmar.

—¿Por qué? —Quentin, que hasta ese momento había estado murmurado entre dientes se detiene para mirarlo parpadeando despacio. —¿Por qué lo hice? La pregunta es porque no lo hice antes. Porque te tenía, te estaba acaparando, te estaba apartando de mi —el joven sonríe con suavidad, esa sonrisa rara que Eliot suele encontrar encantadora y ahora envía un escalofrío por su espalda.

—Sé que estás fuera de mi liga El, lo sé, soy consciente de que jamás te fijarías en mí —Quentin se acerca sosteniendo entre sus manos la camisa de Eliot manchándola de sangre en el proceso—, pero desde que él apareció te has alejado de mí, de nuestra amistad que era lo único que podía aspirar de nosotros a pesar de que quiero más, mucho más. A… además no estabas siendo tú mismo, te estaba destruyendo y no lo iba a permitir.

—Quentin… —Eliot niega con suavidad sin poder creerlo, o tal vez si puede y simplemente no hay suficiente alcohol en su sistema aún. Eso debe explicar porque en lugar de molestarle que su amigo haya matado a su exnovio, se siente… bueno, no sabe cómo sentirse, pero ciertamente no le importa nada más que la salud mental, de por sí ya inestable, de su Q.

—Y lo volvería a hacer —Quentin lo interrumpe mirándolo a los ojos con un brillo en sus ojos que no logra identificar—, lo volvería a hacer las veces necesarias, no voy a permitir que alguien más te arrebate de mi lado.

Eliot lo observa incapaz de responder apropiadamente, ni siquiera está seguro de comprender la magnitud de las palabras de Quentin; lo que sí logra formular en su mente en ese instante es que no puede permitir que alguien vea a Quentin en ese estado ni mucho menos que le informen a Fogg de ello. Lo último que necesitan ahora es que sepan realmente quién acabó con Mike cuando lo encuentren muerto en la mañana.

—Q —dice despacio tomando sus manos soltándolas de su camisa—, primero, ¿qué tal si tomas un baño y hablamos de esto con un trago? No queremos que alguien te vea cubierto de sangre ¿verdad? Se un buen pequeño y adorable nerd.

—De acuerdo El —el joven asiente y se gira para subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación sin protestar.

Por su parte, Eliot baja la vista hacia su camisa valorando si logrará limpiar la sangre con un hechizo o no, luego de unos segundos niega y decide subir a cambiarse también dando vueltas en su cabeza lo que Quentin dijo. Había matado a Mike porque lo había ''separado'' de él, había matado a un hombre que a penas conocía porque consideraba que lo estaba destruyendo y destruyendo su amistad, sobre todo había dicho que lo haría las veces necesarias si alguien intentara nuevamente apartarlo de su lado; ¿debería sentirse mal por encontrar eso sexy? ¿debería preocuparse por lo que Quentin, el nerd deprimido y adorable que había aprendido a querer a su manera, había sido capaz de hacer y sería capaz de hacer?

''Bien Eliot'', se dice llegando a su habitación, ''primero que nada necesitas el trago más fuerte que puedas preparar''. Los planes no son exactamente de su agrado o su fuerte, pero sabe que debe tener uno en caso de que alguien haya visto a Quentin cubierto de sangre antes de llegar a la Cabaña; mantenerlo a su alrededor y para sí mismo tampoco sonaba mal, no porque le importara la seguridad de otras personas por supuesto, sino la de Quentin.

—Quentin Coldwater —dice en la soledad de su habitación buscando una nueva camisa y echando la que tenía en un contenedor para prenderle fuego luego—, ciertamente eres más interesante de lo que creía.


End file.
